Chatting on a Tuesday night
by Phoenix Storms
Summary: WhiteWolfSearching and I were bored last night and this is what came of it. Oh yeah, she's BLUE trenity and I'm ElvenMagess, so you don't get confused.


Ok...it was late...i'd just gotten home from work and was bored out of my skull. Well, BLUE trenity aka WhiteWolfSearching IMed me and we got to talking and well...i'll give you the tail end of our conversation. We kind of went nuts...just a couple of bored authors with nothing else to do on a tuesday night. Hope you find it as funny as we did...um by the way this isn't really a story...just some fun! So don't flame us!

**********************************************************************************

BLUE trenity: *tugs Duo's braid and Kouga's tail*

ElvenMagess: hey tie the braid and tail together and we can have all the fun we want!

BLUE trenity: Oks*Ties objects together*

ElvenMagess: HA YOU CAN ESCAPE US NOW!!!!!! BLUE GET THE POCKY!!!!!!

ElvenMagess: *CAN'T

BLUE trenity: *goes to get pocky* What flave?

ElvenMagess: strawberry should work nicely got any?

BLUE trenity: *nods*

ElvenMagess: good...*grins sadistically*

BLUE trenity: Duo:*gets nervous*

Blue:*hands pocky over*

ElvenMagess: do you hear that?

BLUE trenity: Hear what?

ElvenMagess: it sounds like someone's trying to break the door down...SHIT IT'S HEERO ABANDON SHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BLUE trenity: Blue:*ties Duo up and throws him and Kouga in random closet*

ElvenMagess: should we act inocent or run like hell

BLUE trenity: Blue:Innocence first...then run like hell

ElvenMagess: ok...but keep an eye on his gun...and get the stungun ready...if all goes well we can tie his spandex in with the braided tail!

BLUE trenity: *cocks stungun* 'm ready

ElvenMagess: hide behind those crates and get ready to fire...i'll let him in...after all its my duty...to die by the hands of a sexy man beast...I SWEAR TO THE GODS YOU'D BETTER NOT MISS!!!!!!!!!!

BLUE trenity: I won't!*goes and hides*

ElvenMagess: *goes and opens door* oh hello heero how nice of you to...*ducks and belly crawls like hell to escape* SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM!!!!

BLUE trenity: Huh?Oh right*Shoots at Heero*

ElvenMagess: i'm to scared to look....did it hit?

BLUE trenity: *peaks out behind crates* Doesn't laying on the floor trying to pull the dart out count?

ElvenMagess: NO NOT THE TANQUILIZER IT DOESN'T WORK ON HIM...you shot him in the ass wonderful aim...GET THE SHOCK GUN THE ONE THAT ZAPS HIM INTO NEXT WEEKEND!!!!!!!

BLUE trenity: Ok!*Runs and get said gun* Now what? Just...Zap him?

ElvenMagess: hmmm...what setting should we put it on? sizzle...zap...burned..or ash mark?

BLUE trenity: What'll keep him from killin us?

ElvenMagess: *looks at heero....heero has a blood-thirsty look in his eyes* i would say zap but i want to live to see my 19th birthday...ASH MARK IT IS!!! he'll live...i think.

BLUE trenity: *shoots Heero with ash mark setting*

ElvenMagess: *examines heero...he's out cold on the floor...Magess nudges him with her toe...no response...* he's breathing...and his spandex survived that...those are some shorts

BLUE trenity: Those things regular spandex?

ElvenMagess: *grins evilly* should we test out the theory of spandex space

BLUE trenity: Oh YES!*kneels down by Heero*

ElvenMagess: so what should we shove in there

BLUE trenity: Hmm...This?*holds up shock gun*

ElvenMagess: now now BLUE...we don't what to shock the perfect mini soldier

BLUE trenity: Ooo...Duo wouldn't be happy if we did

ElvenMagess: hey that remindes me*goes and reteveies duo and kouga* quick he's waking up tie 'im to the braid!!!!

BLUE trenity: *Ties Heero into tail braid knot* Hehehe...now we've got a bunch of bishes

ElvenMagess: it's like bannanas only hotter!!!!!

ElvenMagess: now where did that pocky go?

BLUE trenity: Umm...I gave it to you

ElvenMagess: oh yeah *looks around* HEERO GIVE ME MY POCKY BACK!!!!!

ElvenMagess: *struggles* ha got it...should we see how much pocky fits in spandex space?

BLUE trenity: Sure.as long as it doesn't melt....we'll.....D might like that and K can join in

ElvenMagess: right GET AS MUCH POCKY AS YOU CAN FIND....where the hell do we keep all this junk food

BLUE trenity: kitchen!*goes to get more pocky

ElvenMagess: *smacks herself* of course

BLUE trenity: lol

ElvenMagess: HEY HEERO'S TRYING TO CHEW THROUGH THE RESTRAINTS

BLUE trenity: DOn't let him!!!

ElvenMagess: never mind duo hit him its his braid after all

BLUE trenity: Oh good

ElvenMagess: gross...heero slobber is all over his hair...*evil look suddenly passes over face as light bulb blinks on over her head* i think we should give them a bath

BLUE trenity: Ooohh!Baths are good!*evil grin*

ElvenMagess: GET THE HOT TUB READY!!!!!!!

BLUE trenity: *runs and does as told*

ElvenMagess: got any bubble bath?

BLUE trenity: Lavender or.....Mulberry?

ElvenMagess: lavender...it just seems fitting somehow

BLUE trenity: *nods and fills tub with bubble bath*&

ElvenMagess: *rips heero's shorts off as she pushes the tied trio into the hot tub* now we can test the spandex space theory and give these three a bath to boot...now we just need a guinea pig

BLUE trenity: Hmmm.*eyes the boys* I ain't doin it so...

ElvenMagess: *scratches head...yet another light bulb blinks into existence* i'll be right back *leaves a grabs the keys to her corvette...arrives back a few minutes later with a bound and gagged Kurama* brought us a test subject...hiei might be here soon...i think i pissed him off...they were..umm... engaged in other activities when i arrived

BLUE trenity: Well we could always throw him in spandex space if we had to

ElvenMagess: he might enjoy that too much and we might never see him again

BLUE trenity: .....We could tie rope around their waists to pull them out if we had to.

ElvenMagess: owww...could you imagine the rope burn Kurama would have

BLUE trenity: Yeah.....

ElvenMagess: *shudders*

BLUE trenity: That's almost as bad as carpet burn

ElvenMagess: ouch *head shoots up at sudden sound* hiei's here get the shocker then tie him up in the tub...well deal with him after we test the shorts

BLUE trenity: oks.*Gets shocker gun*

ElvenMagess: wait for my signal

BLUE trenity: k

ElvenMagess: *ducks as door suddenly explodes from massive dragon impact* DUCK!!!! YEAH I'D SAY WE REALLY PISSED HIM OFF!!! SCREW THE SIGNAL FIRE AT WILL!!!! *grabs gun of her own and shoots madly*

BLUE trenity: *shoots at black blur*

ElvenMagess: I MISSED!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! *whips out stun shotgun* I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO USE THIS *fires in hiei's general direction* did i hit him?

BLUE trenity: ....*peaks out of hidding....nope

ElvenMagess: damn he's a fast little bugger

ElvenMagess: ok that's it BLUE...get the ice cream

BLUE trenity: *runs and gets ice cream*

ElvenMagess: ok here's the plan...he stick Kurama in the spandex shorts and give him the ice cream..now we put him under a HUGE net...hiei will be soo distracted that he won't notice the GIANT net until it's too late...now how do we keep him in the net?

BLUE trenity: gundanium!

ElvenMagess: ...he can't melt that...right?

BLUE trenity: .....umm...he could if he wanted 2

ElvenMagess: rub a little ice cream on Kurama and he won't want to

BLUE trenity: oks...

ElvenMagess: ok you prepare the fox boy and i'll get the net...i've got deathsythe stashed outback and i'm sure duo has a net in there somewhere

BLUE trenity: *nods* I've g-got the i-ice c-c-cream d-d-d-one.....COLD!

ElvenMagess: ok *walks out to deathsythe and returns a few moments later with net...drops net then proceeds to walk to duo and flick him in the ear* DO YOU KNOW WHAT A MESS THE PLACE IS..GEEZ...although i did find someithing interesting *passes playgirl mag to BLUE whislt duo blushes* 

BLUE trenity: *glances through magazine* How come all tha pics have heero's head pasted on?

ElvenMagess: like you even have to ask

BLUE trenity: .......nope.*looks at beat red Duo*

ElvenMagess: awww...he's so cute when he blushes

BLUE trenity: Hey Duo!This pic's cute I want it!

BLUE trenity: Yes he is

ElvenMagess: *fiddles around with net* ok the net's ready...how's are little fox?

BLUE trenity: ..*looks at blue fox* He's cold

ElvenMagess: *blinks then blushes hard* and his nipples look like they could cut glass...oh well...GET HIM INTO POSITION!!!

BLUE trenity: *drags poor fox boy into position*

ElvenMagess: awww don't worry 'rama-chan...i'm sure hiei will warm you right up...right BLUE?

BLUE trenity: *nods*

ElvenMagess: ok i'll man*blinks* i mean woman the controls you tell me when our resident fire youkai is in position *walks toward net lever*

BLUE trenity: k

ElvenMagess: all right...ready when you are

BLUE trenity: *waits for fire youkai*

ElvenMagess: *starts to fall asleep at control when jarred awake by shout of 'SWEET SNOW'*

ElvenMagess: i think he's coming

BLUE trenity: *watches*

ElvenMagess: is that him or a fly?

BLUE trenity: ....*looks hard* Him!

ElvenMagess: ok*grips lever in preperation*

ElvenMagess: *watches black blur* what the hell is he doing

BLUE trenity: Dunno.He's to fast to follow

ElvenMagess: *eyes widen suddenly* HE'S DIVING FOR THE ICE CREAM FOX!!!

BLUE trenity: !

ElvenMagess: i lost sight did he hit yet

BLUE trenity: Yes

ElvenMagess: *blinks* should i drop the net

BLUE trenity: YES!'

ElvenMagess: *blinks again* ok *pulls lever*

BLUE trenity: lol

ElvenMagess: i don't think he's going any where...he's using kurama as a ice pop

BLUE trenity: *drools*

ElvenMagess: *blushes* maybe we should leave them alone for a bit...*smacks forehead* what the hell am i saying...LETS WATCH!!!!!!!!!

BLUE trenity: *gets vid-cammera*

ElvenMagess: *smacks self agian* now why didn't i think of that?

BLUE trenity: .....Dunno.lol

ElvenMagess: well that's what i keep you around for right?

BLUE trenity: *nods* Yup.Me smart!

ElvenMagess: *pats BLUE'S head* good girl here's your scooby snack

BLUE trenity: yay!

BLUE trenity: *goes to corner to eat*

ElvenMagess: shit it's one o'clock!

BLUE trenity: 12 here

BLUE trenity: "Pretty pink alcoholic drink!" 

ElvenMagess: lol

BLUE trenity: :-)

ElvenMagess: whelp i'm going to fix my aim an go to bed. talk to you later oh and look for this under my ff.net pen name this was too hilarious to keep to our selves

BLUE trenity: lol

BLUE trenity: :-D *feel special* nighty nights!

ElvenMagess: night

**********************************************************************************

You don't have to review, like i said it's not a real story, just some late night fun. Hope you laughed as much as we did! Ja Ne!


End file.
